In recent years, light-source lamps using LEDs (light-emitting diodes) have been adopted as light sources for projectors and others. As such a conventional light-source lamp, a technology disclosed in a first patent document is known. The conventional light-source lamp (projector light source) is characterized by including a plurality of light-emitting diodes disposed so as to form a light-source plane with a predetermined size, and lenses provided at the tips of the respective light-emitting diodes so that emission light from these light-emitting diodes are parallel light.
First patent document: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-17576